Walkers of the Warp
A small group of psykers, exiled from following the Path alongside the Eldrad Ulthran, have been cursed to wander the Universe and walk the Warp endlessly searching for retribution for their deviation from the Path. History The Warp Council was once a safe space for open exploration of the endlessness of The Warp. That was until war took hold of our once great empire. War pulled us further and further from The Warp and into the grim reality that is the 41st millennium. As our focuses shifted, allegiances formed, and the ego of once great minds fell prey to the allure of death. During the peak of conflict the Council was gathered once again to seek Knowledge in an effort to solve the conflict once and for all. The Council began its ritual and delved into the warp, only for Farseers Imyun and Argyn to find themselves stranded upon a wandering craftworld in the depths of the galaxy. Having found a small band of Asyurani still aboard this ancient craftworld, Imyun and Argyn are determined to re-establish the once great culture of the Aeldari. Their solution: eliminate war. Notable Characters Farseer Imyun During his early days of walking The Path, Gyinju Imyun often found himself exploring the Warp in search of danger. Delving deeper and deeper into the darkness with each journey, Imyun was determined to see and experience the darkest of worlds imaginable. Through exposing himself to immeasurable pain, sorrow and fear he become agnostic to his enemy. He leads courageously against any foe and can melt the minds of his enemies on a whim. Alongside his life-long friend Argyn, he is an unstoppable force of carnage. He believes that through his awesome power he just may be able to end the wars that plague the galaxy. Farseer Argyn Unlike his childhood friend, Turi Argyn strayed from The Path early and often. Having mastered his powers at an early age, Argyn was able to see the universe for what it truly was at a troublingly early age. Argyn spent much of his early journey along The Path questioning his purpose and his devotion to the seemingly endless wars. "What was it all for?" he found himself asking. Unable to find an answer, Argyn allowed himself to explore the Warp alongside Imyun, looking to find the beauty that existed in those terrible places. Often unable to do so, Argyn found himself instead protecting Imyun and his men, and inspiring his comrades in battle. Having spent his entire life alongside Imyun, Argyn is prepared to be the best Hand to Imyun he can be. Battles Battle 1 vs Crimson Fists: Silly, silly, silly humans. Their minds are weak and full of ego. They charge into us with seemingly no concern for their own lives. These mortals cannot seem to grasp the gravity of the ultimate gift: death. They celebrate death, and glorify those with horrific deaths. What a weak construct of victory, and an even sillier way of conducting battle. War is not a brute-force effort. War is chess. War is strategy. War is being in your opponents mind. They were keen enough to bring one of their wretched beasts, tainted by the warp. They call them Colexus assassins; abominations that attempt to flood our minds and impede our connections to the warp. Their feeble minds, however, are no match for the strength of the Aeldari mental fortitude. Despite its dreadful presence, our dire avengers made quick work of the assassin, leaving myself and Argyn to lead our guardians and scouts through the enemy lines and directly into the enemy base. With these feeble little men destroyed we have taken this outpost and now begin to rebuild our empire. Battle 2 vs Orkz: You cannot hit what you cannot see. Once again our superior technology has allowed us to easily outwit our opponent. Using our light refracting fields we were able to quickly dodge the hail of bullets from the ugly green skins. We misguided their leader, who charged up our flank thinking he was leading his warriors directly into the heart of our force. Our fire prisms held strong, and as their Warlord attempted to charge into our gun line, his steed-like boar seemed to have its own desires. Stranded atop a defecating boar, Gnazz was a sitting duck as our tanks linked fire and sent him whimpering back to his men. Having heard that the orks were well known for their close combat ruthlessness, we enlisted the support of the wraiths in securing this outpost. With the help of the wraithblades we were quickly able to wipe out the heavily armored ranks of the orks, while protecting our psykers and tanks from total destruction. The wave of green was strong, but the power of the warp is stronger. I do worry what our next encounter with this aliens will entail. They are known for their ability to craft masterful machines of war, and a number of fleeing orks were seen dragging away the remains of a fallen wraithblade. If these close-combat monsters are able to repurpose our greatest close-combat weaponry, we will be in for a world of hurt. Battle 3 vs Tau: We landed upon this world and immediately I felt a dark presence in my mind. Many a soul drifts the surface of this desolate planet, searching endlessly for some modicum of resolution for their early demise. We attempted to channel some of these beings into reality, reaching deep into the warp to converse with their ancestral spirits. But just as the conversations began, the darkness cried out a warning of new arrivals. Spirits with minds closed off from the sleeping world. Minds melded, held together through a shared vision of a common good. The Tau had arrived. Ripped from our foray into the warp, I found myself high above the battle-field, directing my soldiers towards the mountain of weaponry aimed our way. If we were to take this world, we would have unlimited access to the souls stuck here. But to do so meant destroying the battlesuits that now lined its surface. Outnumbered, and out-powered, the only chance we had was to outsmart our enemies. Through careful placement of our fire prisms, and a resounding distraction from my foot soldiers, we managed to destroy all of the Taus primary defenses. We attempted to leverage some Asyurani who walked a different Path, but to my dismay the flying soldiers they call swooping hawks, and the Autarch who leads them, were utterly eviscerated by the Tau gun line. I fear we may no longer receive support from these angelic allies. After a brief spat of back and forth fire, it was clear that the Tau gunline had been weakened and needed to retreat. Their massive battle-suit sauntered into the darkness, licking its wounds and cowering away. Battle 4 vs Alpha Legion I fear a growing presence in the warp unlike one I have ever felt before. I worry that our bountiful resurgence into war distracted me from its growth. It seems that the round eyes from Terra and their precious machines have fallen into the hands of chaos. While we have been able to win the fight on both fronts, I loathe the notion of fighting their forces combined. Our technology alone can outwit that of Terra. Our mastery of the warp can suppress any chaos that seeks to leak through. But we can apparently not hold off chaos fueled machines of Terra. It is a tale we know too well as Aeldari. Just as our brethren became dark cabalists, so too do the humans. I will not take this loss lightly. It is a stark reminder of my obligations to protect the fragile universe that is the warp. The next time we cross these wretched beasts, they will scream in agony as they relinquish their faith to whatever fallen god they worship. We. Will. Eviscerate. You. Be warned, the cleansing is upon us. Character Traits Farseer Imyun * Weapon Trait ** Inferno Round: Pick one of this model's ranged weapons. Add the following ability to that weapon: 'Units do not receive the benefit of cover to their saving throws against attacks made with this weapon. * Characteristic ** Courageous: Add 1 to this model's Leadership characteristic. * Psychic ** Psychic Might: Add 1 to the number of psychic powers this character can attempt to manifest in your Psychic phase. * Additional Abilities ** Savage Riposte: Each time you roll an unmodified asaving throw of 6 for this model in the fight phase, the enemy unit that made the attack suffers 1 mortal wound after it has resolved all of its attacks. ** Zealot: You can re-roll failed hit rolls for this model in the fight phase if it made a charge move, performed a Heroic Intervention or was charged this turn. Player Resources Faction Bonus: Pirate Lanes – can access the Web Way. Before their opponent selects which territory they are staking, the eldar player may roll a D6. On the result of a 6, the player may choose which territory their opponent stakes. Additionally, the player may always re-roll the neutral territory generated, but must stick with what was rerolled. Starting Worlds: Agri, Hive, Shrine '''Obtained Worlds: '''Outpost, Outpost, Death